


Eiffel Tower

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Atlantis, Chubby Country Reader, Chubby Reader, Country Reader, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Island Nation Reader, Light Smut, Lovers, Meet-Cute, New Country Reader, Reader Insert, Reader is Atlantis, chubby reader insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Done as a commission on DeviantArt under the name Eiffel Tower A new country has just declared themselves, the country is a chubby girl, you. You go to the World Meeting and declare yourself now a country instead of a micronation. You catch the eye of the flirtatious nation, France, who is very interested in you, but what will happen when you combine a romantic relationship with your duties?
Relationships: France (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you brushed your (hair length) hair. It was when you were about to officially declare yourself to the entire world. You were now a nation, the nation of Romanali. Your people had wandered around all the continents. Finally they had made their own place in the world, stopping their wandering, or at least putting it into hiatus. You lived on a island off the coast of (continent). You were not a micro-nation, but just barely did you make the standards to be a nation. You had to work hard when you were a chibi to make it but finally all the word had paid off, you were small but your people were happy.

So you dressed in your clothing, it was the outfit to be worn when going for treaties and as such you wore it. It was a pair of black jeans stuffed inot knee high leather boots that encased your strong legs. You put on a short sleeved (favorite color) shirt with an exposed over bust that was decorated in your flag which was cream colored with light blue floral symbol. You wore black lacy gloves that went up your chubby arm to a bit over your elbow. You strapped on your dagger at your hip and pulled ont eh floral lace cloak and hood that was in (favorite color). You pulled your hair up out of the way, pinning it to your head. Finally ready you headed to the World Meeting that was being held in London today.

You opened the doors, walking in silently the sound of your slightly heeled leather boots clicking slightly. “Hello.” You said simply as they looked at you shocked and a slight smile stretched your plump lips. “I'm sorry to interrupt but I am the new nation of Romanali, but I guess you can call me Name.” You introduced as they all stared at you and you blinked your (eye color) eyes quietly. “Am I in the wrong room?” You asked as they seemed to jump.

“No of course not! So dude your the new country? That's awesome! And your a chick! I'm America but you can call me Alfred! I'm the hero!” He seemed like an okay guy with a boomer jacket and a pair of glasses over blue eyes and sandy blonde hair cut short.

“Nice to meet you America.” You said holding your hand out for him to shake.

“I'm England.” You turned to see a man in a green military suit with blonde hair and green eyes. He took your hand and shook it.

“Et I am France, though a belle femme (beautiful girl) like you can call me Francis.” He said taking one of your plump hands and kissing the knuckle. He wore a violet military uniform with a cloak, his hair was shoulder length blonde curls and he had eyes that could either be violet or blue, it was hard to tell.

“Ni ho (Hello) I am Yao. Your so cute!” You were suddenly pulled into a hug by a man with long brown hair in a ponytail and matching eyes in a red shirt the sleeves being too long for him.

“Um...hello.” You said back patting his back awkwardly.

“Your like a fluffy Hello Kitty plushie!” He said happily holding you.

Finally pulling away you look to the ones you had yet to greet. “China, reave her arone, your probary invading her personar space.” A man that had short black hair and brown eyes, in a white military outfit said. He was different from all the rest in that he had no expression on at all. “Herro Name-san I am Japan.”

“Nice to meet you, it's fine, I just wasn’t expecting a hug.” You said looking to the others you hadn’t met yet.

“Ve~hello pretty girl! I'm Feli, this is my older brother Lovi! He's the south part of the country and I'm the northern part. We were always governed separately.” A man with short brow hair and brown eyes said, he had a weird curl on the side of his head, he was wearing a blue military suit with a black shirt and tie. Beside him was someone who was obviously his brother, possibly even twin, as he looked so alike only he had darker hair, his eyes were hazel instead of brown, his curl was on the opposite side of his head and where his brother's uniform was blue his was brown. The most shocking difference was the one in blue, Feli, looked so happy and sweet while the other, Lovi, was wearing a facial expression of anger.

“Si, (Yes,) they are both Italy though most of the time we refer to Feli as Italy and Lovi as Romano.” A man with green eyes and brown hair said, he wore a tan military suit and a red tie. “I am Spain, but you can call me Antonio or Toni, chica. (girl.)” 

“Don't call me that you tomato bastard! And stupid fratello! (brother!) My name is Lovino!” South Italy, or Romano yelled as you sweat dropped. He was a firecracker, wasn't he?

“Kesesesese, Goutentag (hello) sexy frau. (woman.)” You blinked shocked to see an albino, considering how rare they were to see one personified as a country was a bit of a shock for you. He wore a blue military outfit with a black shirt and tie and a cross necklace, “I am ze awesome Prussia!” He said happily as you blinked.

“Forgive my ignorance, but I thought Prussia was dissolved and became part of Germany?” You asked ducking as he suddenly froze. “I'm sorry!” 

“Gilbert! Your not supposed to be here! Your not a nation anymore!” A blonde hair, blue eyed man said. He was incredibly fit in a green military uniform and just like Prussia, or Gilbert, he wore a cross necklace. “Vell hello then, I am Germany.” He said as the albino glared at him.

“Iz dat really how jou speak to jour older bruder? (brother?)” Gilbert asked as you started to giggle holding a hand up to cover your mouth.

“I guess zat just leave me.” You turned to look up at the tallest man there, he had beige hair and violet eyes, half his face covered in a light pink scarf and a long beige coat. “My name is Ivan, you become one with Mother Russia, da polversy? (yes sunflower?)” 

“Nyet. (No.)” You answered back in Russian as he blinked at you, “I enjoy just being an island.” You said patting his shoulder, “though thank you for the offer. Perhaps if we can we can form a alliance but that's it.” You said shrugging before glancing at the only one not to speak yet.

He wore a light brown coat with white fur on the sleeves and hood, he had beautiful blonde hair with a cute curl in the front, he had aviator goggles resting on his forehead and a pair of glasses over his violet eyes. He also held a cute little white polar bear in his arms that was far too small to be a polar bear so he must be a chibi since it was obviously alive. He seemed shocked that you saw him. You waved to him, unsure of how he was sitting with a calm smile the entire time but now looked out of sorts that you acknowledged him. Was he shy? 

“Hello, I've met everyone else, who are you?” You asked as he blinked pointing to himself to make sure you were speaking to him and you nodded. “Like I said I am the country of Romanali, my name is Name.” You said with a smile as he blushed.

“I...I am Canada...you can call me Matthew.” 

“Uh...who are you talking to love?” England asked as you looked at him blinking slightly.

“I'm talking to Canada, he's the last to introduce himself.” You explained as they all blinked confused before looking where you were looking and talking.

“Oh! Canadia, bro! When did you get here?” America asked as Canada sighed.

“I...I was always...always h-here.” Canada said as you shook your head slightly.

“Oh, well~” North Italy said taking one of your hands, “come sit with us, bella~ (beautiful~)” He started to lead you away until someone else grabbed your wrist.

“Why should she hand with your Axises? Come hang with us Allies!” Alfred said with a laugh as you raised an eyebrow.

“How about I sit in between you two, would that work?” You asked as they seemed to agree. Wow, you didn't know what you expected when you first became an official nation, that perhaps the other countries would be very serious and incredibly tough. They seemed really nice, you decided this was better. Perhaps you could set up trades and alliances to make life better for your people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been commissioned! Be prepared for two hundred and eighty one chapters! There will be a path for each country, then the allies, axises and all fourteen of them. I hope I do the commissioner proud!
> 
> So here is the path names, it was a bitch going through the Bad Touch Trio since I didn't want to confuse them with my Magic Trio x Chubby!Reader x Bad Touch Trio so it was hard to come up with the names for them.
> 
> For Canada you want Maple Leaf, America you want Burger, France you want Eiffel Tower, for England you want Big Ben, for China you want Wok, for Russia you want Sunflower, for Japan you want Sushi, for for Germany you want Cross Necklace, for Prussia you want Gilbird, for Spain you want Novella, for South Italy/Romano you want Pizza, for North Italy/who we normally refer to as just Italy you want White Flag, for both the Axises and Allies you want the name as well and for all fourteen you want World.


	2. First World Meeting

You sighed as you got everything ready, you were hosting this month's World Meeting So as you were finishing up as they all came in. You waved to them as you sighed hoping that this World Meeting wouldn't be how you had heard complained where they would all just fight but you were hoping that was wrong.

So you were just getting refreshments for people when everyone came in, there was an assortment of (coffee/tea), (favorite juice) juice, and (favorite alcoholic beverage) as well as (favorite fruit), fresh baked bread, cheese, chopped vegetables, chocolate and (cold cut meat/pasta).

France smiles as he quickly goes to make sure that he got to you first. “'ello ma cherie, (my darling,) 'ere. A rose as beautiful as you~” he smiled offering you a (favorite rose) rose. You smiled gently taking it and inhaling the sweet scent.

“Merci. (Thank you.)” You thanked placing the rose, which had been stripped of its thorns, behind your ear.

“Of course any time, would you like to sit with moi? (me?)” He asked and you shrugged.

“Sure,” you agreed and he smiled leading you to the seat which he pulled out for you. He got a few glares as he got to be near you and they were jealous. You chatted a bit before it was time to start the meeting. The meeting went well, you were all talking about possible solutions to the problems.

However that all ended soon enough because of the Frenchman beside you. He said something, you didn't really know what he was talking about. However England must have as the bushy browed man jumped over the round table and started to strangle him.

France quickly wrapped his hands around England's throat as well and they both started strangling one another. Everyone was reacting differently; America was watching them and laughing at what was going on, Canada was watching with a gentle smile on his face, Russia was just watching confused as Spain asked him to go and try to break them off, China was saying how immature that the two were, Japan was saying that he agreed with South Italy who was saying that they should stop, Prussia was hidden under the table why you had no idea, North Italy was watching with a wide smile and Germany had a tick in his forehead. There were others as well, Switzerland looked close to beating both or if the rumors were true shoot them, Greece was asleep, and others were talking amongst themselves like Romania and Bulgaria, Sweden and Finland, or Denmark to Norway and Norway to Iceland.

Getting annoyed you stood up and walked over to them. You gripped first England's hands and pried them off of France's neck and then quickly pried France's fingers off of England's neck. You quickly gripped England by under his arms like he was a toddler and sent him right to his chair and he fell into it.

You gripped Francis by the back of the neck and pushed him towards his chair pushing him in before sitting down in your chair. You then settled, sitting prim and proper as if you had not just broke up a fight between France and England and then threw them back to their seats and now you were sitting like a noble princess.

They all were looking at you shocked that you had done it. Never mind the fact that you were a brand new country. You had existed for centuries but you were not even a year enough to be considered to be a nation instead of a micro-nation and by many of them you were brand new country. It was shocking to them.

“What?” You asked blinking confused, “shouldn't we get back to the meeting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter, I kind of had a bit of trouble writing this but I hope it turned out nicely.


	3. Explaining Your Government

Once the meeting was over you were exhausted. Not physically speaking but emotionally it was draining. Between listening to America screaming, England fighting, North Italy bouncing around like he was on a sugar high, Switzerland threatening to beat people, Austria being snide to Switzerland, Hungary and Romania fighting, South Italy cussing, Japan agreeing with everyone and China offering people tasty treats.

You were just starting to think that maybe Greece had the right idea. To just sleep through the stupid meeting! Nothing was done! None of the countries even seemed _interested_ in figuring out the problems the world was facing. You were half thinking that coming out and declaring yourself a full fledged country over a micro-nation might have been a mistake. These World Meetings were only extra work and it did nothing beneficial as far as you could see, maybe you should ju-

“Oh bonjour cherie, (Oh hello darling,) you are still 'ere?” You turned to see France and relaxed and your (eye color) orbs shot quickly to the clock on the wall and realized you had been locked in your mind for a little under forty five minutes.

“Oh, yes France. I was just a bit off in my own little world.” You answered trying to laugh it off, France gave you a gentle smile and pulled out a blooming red rose; from where you had no idea.

“Please feel free to call me Francis, belle. (beautiful.)” He gave you a smile as he tucked the rose, it's stem had been stripped of thorns, behind your ear.

“Well, okay than Francis. If that's the case than feel free to call me Name.” You said with a smile at him and he gave a chuckle and nodded.

“Bon. (Good.) That name suits you much better than Romanli, it suits you.” He gave a bright smile and offered his arm to you, “shall we take a walk, Name?” He asked and you giggled slipping your arm around the crook of his.

“That sounds nice, Francis.” You said and the two of you walked down and to your office, you slipped in to drop off some of your notes. Your office was simple, a desk with a phone and computer, a bookcase that had all the law books of the country, and on your desk is a thick brown leather book that is about the size of a textbook. The whole back of your office past your worn (black/brown) leather office chair was floor to ceiling that was all windows.

“T'at is a beautiful view,” he remarks and you gave a slight smile.

“Merci. (Thank you.)” You said as Francis glanced at you speaking French, “it's always been the favorite part of my office, of all the offices.”

“All?”

“Ouis. (Yeah.) All.” You answered, “the most important part of my government is accountability. All government documents are open to the public. Of course there are a few state secrets but they are for only the most desperate times.” You explained and picked up the thick book, on it was the gold leaf letting _Romanli Year 204_ which was the amount of years since you settled on the island, it was actually coming up to the 205th year anniversary. “This holds a copy of the paperwork and what happened in the last year. Not the way you see it, it'd be October 31st to October 30th of the next year. It's offered in the National Library which is opened to all the citizens.

“And you just became more than a micro-nation a month ago?” He asked confused, the micro-nation he knew the best was Sealand, England's little brother who was now being raised by Finland and Sweden but he was not yet even a century old. 

“It was slow in going, no one comes to an island considering I was nomadic before I settled here and it's a bit out of the way being off the cost of (Europe/Asia/North America/Central America/South America/Africa/North Pole/South Pole/Scandinavia) so no one ever showed up to stay very often. I grew up pretty much by myself.” You explained and he looked at you shocked.

“I was raised by mon papa, (my dad,) Gaul and I raised little Seychelles, and England and I raised little Canada and America.” Francis explained as you glanced at him and he gave a slight grin at you. “I was raised from a chibi and raised three chibis, you might just be the first chibi raised by themselves since the Ancients.”

“Yes, I've heard of that.” You said and sighed wondering and he took your hand, kissing your knuckles.

“It's admirable belle cherie. (beautiful darling.)” He grinned at you causing you to blush cherry red and he gave his unusual laughter at how adorable you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to write this chapter because it was so off on where exactly I wanted it to go.


	4. Explaining Your Culture

Walking out you looked around at the festival going on, it was something along the lines of a craft fair but much more serious. This month had your most tourism and so the different guilds would be selling on the streets of your capital. So now they were all having fun, there were food carts, and beer carts as well as carts selling different things; musical instruments, clothing, jewelry, etc.

Francis was looking around shocked, it was bustling and was shocked. “Is it always like this?” He asked and you gave a giggle.

“Non. (No.)” You answered and he looked at you shocked as it had been a rhetorical question and he hadn't expected the answer to be 'no', seeing his confusion you went on to explain. “Being nomadic before I settled here my people took in people; those that other countries didn't want, or people who had to run away because of stuff to escape a betrothal, albinos or so called 'witches'.” You shook your head, “we love outsiders here, they bring new ideas to talk and it helps things move along.” You said and smiled, “this month is the most likely to have people come. So all this month there will be a day each week this will have to try and give all the parts of my culture.”

“That's interesting, do you not have the word tourist?” He asked as you hadn't used the word 'tourist' when you were talking about people visiting the island.

“I do but it's not really a word used here, but most would recognize the word.” You said talking with him.

“So what about your culture?” He asked and you were about to explain when you saw a few people playing instruments.

“I'll show you.” You said with a grin moving your arm from his and grabbing his hand and hurrying to the plywood that was a temporary dance floor taking Francis's hands you started to dance. Francis didn't really know the dance because it was a mixture of dances from (Country 1) and (Country 2) but he followed you and soon got the hang of it.

As you were a island nation off the coast of (continent) nearest to (country), you didn't tend to get that many people living here. That meant many of the people knew you on a personal level. So seeing you dancing you were a bit on the bubbly side so they thought you had met someone and were just talking to him.

Some thought that there was a possibility that he was a personification of a country but none thought much on that. After you were done with the dance Francis pulled you into his own dance, the way he'd dance back in the early 19th century.

Finishing you two made your way out of the dance floor. You were both panting slightly but everything was nice and you smiled at Francis, “would you like a tour of the island?” You asked and Francis nodded.

“Oui, sil vous pleat, (Yes, please,) that'd be lovely.” He said and placed his hand on the small of your back as you two were walking you showed him around.

The island was in the shape of a half circle or a crescent moon. Along the inside of the crescent was soft beach and along the edge was cliffs. From the two end points there are reefs that complete the circle so you had invented a boat that was shallow so it could make it past the reef. You were protected on one side by the cliffs and the other side by the reefs.

There were several forests and meadows with natural trials, the capital was normal and there were natural parts that everyone stayed, there was a German district, a French district, an English district, a Chinese district, just to name a few of the districts. They were all modern with air conditioning, heating, internet, and the modern convinces and at the same time a lot had farms of all kinds.

You were at the beach that was soft pink-white sand and the water was calm right now a beautiful turquoise and sapphire blue ocean. As you came you moved to the beach just short of the waves lapping at the sandbanks.

“What is that?” He asked and you glanced at the sand and how you were walking a very certain way as you would once every year walk out into the ocean from right where you were standing.

“This is where I do one of the rituals for the festivals.” You explained as he looked at you confused as you moved along and it was as you were heading to a meadow where (favorite flower 1), (favorite flower 2), and (favorite flower 3) all grew wild that he spoke up.

“What festivals do you have, or is it just the one?” He asked you and you nodded and gave a giggle.

“I have eight, they all revolve around the different seasons since I am still pretty self sufficient. I get a few imports from and export a few things to (country that isn't France, America, Canada, England, Russia, China, Japan, East Germany, West Germany, North Italy, South Italy, nor Spain) but if for some reason (he/she) would need to stop for whatever reason I'd be able to feed my people and take care of them and anyone who comes.” You said with a grin as he hummed and gave a flirtatious wink.

“So you don't look just strong and decadent, you _are_ strong and your so sweet you are decadent.” He winked causing you to blush darkly and gave Francis a quick peck on the cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know where to go from here so I kind of experimented with something different. I hope that it paid off.


	5. Samhain

You hummed gently as you prepared for your new year, though you would know the new year in the west of January 1st and the east of January 28th you celebrated the new year on October 31st, you would still have your year but you would go with the rest of the world on what year it was.

It was the most important celebration of the year, not only was it the day that everyone created the new year but also the first harvest which was important in that it was to have enough food to last the winter. As such this was when you as being declared a full fledge country over a micronation that you were now expected to invite another nation to start friendly relations.

Unfortently the only one you knew well enough to invite was Francis. You didn't have a problem with Francis, you quiet liked being around him and talking to him so you considered inviting him. The problem was you didn't know anyone else so if he was busy or didn't want to you had no one else. Perhaps you could invite Canada? You spoke to him a time or two and he seemed very nice.

Going to your phone you called up and listened to it ring for a while. “Allo oui? (Hello?)” Francis's voice came through after exactly four rings.

“Francis?” You asked and he talked up.

“Oui. (Yes.)”

“This is Name, you know, Romanali?” You said and you heard him sigh.

“Oh, petite belle Name, (beautiful little Name,) of course. What do I owe this lovely surprise, cherie? (darling?)” You blushed at his flirting and from what you had heard from England it was normal so you tried to ignore it.

“This might sound weird but I am having a festival on the 31st of October and would you like to come and see it?” You offered and on the other line Francis smiled genlty.

“How could I say no to such a lovely lady? Of course.” He said and you smiled gently, after a bit more talking and then you hung up and went back to doing your duties as a country. When the 31st came around you dressed in a black (skirt/shorts/pants and long sleeved shirt/ a dress with long sleeves) that is made of (wool/cotton) with a sheer orange (velvet/silk) over your (shirt/the top part of your dress). You wore a mask that covered the top half of your face that was in the pattern of your flag, you carried in your hands a mask that was just like yorus but in the pattern of the French flag. On your feet were a pair of (boots/sandles).

You went to meet Francis who was coming to the island in a (boat/plane) so you went to the (harbour/airport) to meet him. Francis seeing you ran over and hugged you tightly, you giggled as he flirtatiously nuzzled you.

“Ah Name, I would know those (sparkling/smouldering) (eye color) pools and this cuddly form anywhere!” He gave his laugh and you giggled pushing him away from you. He was gripping your arse with one hand and you gripped his wrist pulling it far away from you before setting the mask you had procured for him into said hand, he looked at it before slipping the mask onto his face, his blue/violet eyes shining past the mask.

“Okay Francis, relax.” You took his hand and tugged him to where the festival was being held.

“So how do you celebrate Halloween?” He asked as you hummed happily.

“It's to celebrate the first harvest of the season and what we celebrate our new year.” You said walking with Francis till you got to the dance floor where there was people who were dancing and others who were busy making the soulcakes with their kids.

“Well this is a party, non? (no?)” Francis said looking around at the dancing people and you giggled a bit.

“Kind of, but it's more along the lines of a festival. It's a celebration, kind of like your Assomption (Assumption of Mary to Heaven) Day.” You explained to him and he looked at you shocked before nodding.

“Ah, I see now cherie. (darling.)”

You grinned at him and took his hand, “come on Francis, I want to dance!” He gave his unique laugh and smiled at you.

“Well 'ow could I deny a belle femme (beautiful woman) like you?” He asked his left hand holding your left hand in his, your palms against each other, and his right hand on the small of yoru back leading you to the dance floor.

You smiled gently as you began to show him yoru traditonal dance, Francis was slow to learn it but he was catching on. Those dancing saw that he was learning and were all either helping him to see how it was supposed to look or moved out of the way to dance away from him so they didn't get in the way of Francis to dance.

When he was starting to get the dance you two were starting to get tired so you decided to tug him with you towards the soulcakes.

“Where are we going now ma belle cherie? (my beautiful darling?)” He asked as you smiled at him.

“It's not a Samhain celebration without soulcakes!” You giggled a thim with a large smile, “it's made of oaks, (favioret nuts), cranberries, and dreid (favioret fruit).” He smiled gently as you led him, you looked so happy with a bright smile, (eyes that sparkled so brightly that it looked like the stars weren't shining/smouldering eyes that were like the night sky that had stars that he wouldn't be shocked if you did trap the stars from the sky in your dark eyes). He was the nation of love and beauty, some notable stories of his were Beauty and the Beast, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Phantom of the Opera, and Les Miserables. The idea of beauty was hardwired into his mind and you were possibly the most beautiful that he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was a nice chapter of the story, I actually liked writing it.


	6. Meet the Family

You bit your lip as Francis led you to the old Victorian house. You were wearing a dress that was just pass your knees and was (color that looks good on you), and there was a ribbon along the hem of the dress, underneath the bust, and thick strips are all were (favorite color). You wore a (silver/gold) chain that held a light pink rose that was on your flag and your (hair length) (hair color) (locks/tresses/curls) (up/back) with a lavender ribbon to match your flag.

Francis was appreciative of the dress that showed your curves. He was holding your hand as he led you to England, or Arthur, house. He was having lunch with Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew. You were carrying a box of (treat) that you had made and Francis was carrying a Tupperware that carried steaks; rare for his, medium rare for Matthew, medium for Alfred, medium well for Arthur, and (cook of meat you like/grilled vegetables) for you.

You come in and smiled seeing the others, you were a bit shy since you knew Francis very well but you didn't know the other three very well. Matthew had made french fries and had melted cheese on top, Alfred had made (favorite salad) salad, and Arthur had made the drinks, even if some were something he didn't particularly like. Tea for himself, red wine for Francis, coffee for Matthew, soda for Alfred, and (tea/coffee/alcohol/juice/soda/etc) for you.

So with that the five of you sat down and started talking, for a while it was pretty normal. A bit rambunctious but normal. Then finally as you were all talking Alfred was taking a long slurp of his soda and suddenly started coughing and coughed it all out. You gasped and grabbing your napkin ran over to him helping him by wiping his face, Matthew hit his back softly and Francis looked worried.

“Seriously Alfred? Show some decorum! I raised you better than that!” Arthur complained however he was looking at him worried making sure he could breathe. You figured he was just a 'tsundere' the Japanese word seeming to match best. Yes the slurping sound and how he wouldn't swallow and talk and shove burgers into his mouth was a bit annoying. Did he not know how to savor food? But in a way it was endearing.

“So you raised him, Arthur?” You asked, you weren't shocked as you had learned history of all the countries and you knew at one point America was the colony of England and Canada was a colony of both England and France. However since you were by yourself, being raised by your bosses and governesses, all humans, you lacked any family in that way with other countries.

“Yes, though he didn't really take in any of my culture.” He pouted at him and you raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don't know mon ami, (my friend,) I 'elped raise him to. Just like you did with me to petite Matthew. (little Matthew.)” He pointed out and you gave a chuckle, “mi amour? (my love?)” He asked looking at you and you shook your head.

“Sorry, just what Arthur said is funny.” You said and they all looked at you curiously. “America has no official language but the vast majority of the country speaks English, many speak it as a first language and many as the only language.” You point out, “a entire territory is called New England, and besides American history the only history any of the public schools teach is English history.” You said and they were all looking at you with shocked eyes and you slowly started to blush. “Hey, I was taught geography and history of other countries when I was growing up.” You explained and Alfred let out a low whistle.

“You know a lot about this, but what about playing?” Arthur asked as you gave a gentle smile at that, remembering (friend’s name).

“W-who raised you then...if you don't mind me asking?” Matthew asked softly and you just shook your head.

“I don't mind, but I wasn't raised like you.” You then saw they were confused and explained, “I was taught by my bosses the history, politics, humanities, geography, and strategy and my governesses taught me language, music, writing, math, science, manners, cooking, and folklore.” You explained and gave a gentle smile, “my governesses always insisted that I have time to play with (friend's name) and it fostered a friendship with her family that's lasts even today.” You smiled remembering your dear friend.

“Dudette that sounds like a lot.” America was shocked and you nodded with a smile.

“It was a lot and during my chibi days I was so busy I more than once fell asleep at the dinner table and sometimes I'd have to nap when (friend's name) and I were supposed to be playing.” You sighed and Francis frowned rubbing your back gently.

“T'at is a bit of a tall order for you, you were just petite fille. (little girl.)” He said and you nodded and sighed resting your head on his shoulder.

“Ouis. (Yeah.) It was hard but I'm glad I learned it.” You said and sighed gently, “I would have liked to have an older brother or sister though but it's fine. You four are all lucky to have so many brothers.” You added, Arthur had about twelve little siblings, France had Seychelles as a little sister, and Matthew and Alfred were twins.

“Oui, (Yes,) we are.” Francis agreed kissing your temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter, it's kind of more family way more than romantic love. However that's just as important, I'm lucky that my darling girlfriend's mom likes me. Family is important to.


	7. Yule, The Winter Solstice

You hummed as you carried the box of knitted caps, gloves, scarves, and jackets in a myriad of different colored yarns. You set the box in the main shelter, your island had no homeless as they all stayed in the shelter and you gave clothing to them a lot during this time. Especially during Yuletide, which made you wonder who you would invite, if anyone. You often would spend this time with the (friend's last name) family but they were off visiting (any country that isn't France).

You thought of it a lot on the way home, maybe you'd spend it at the shelter which you would do every few years but you honestly would really like to invite Francis as well. By the time you got home you looked at the phone wondering.

You reached out for it, pulled back and reached foreword again. You grunted and gripped the phone, pulling it to your ear and quickly dialed his number with your other hand. You did your best to calm yourself. 

“Ello oui? (a traditional way to answer the phone)” You heard Francis's voice through the phone and smiled.

“Hi Francis it's Name.”

“Ah Name. How are you cherie? (darling?)”

“Bon. (Good.) I'm calling to ask you, would you want to come over for Winter Solstice and Yule?” You asked and after a few moments of silence you spoke again. “If you are busy, you probably are, but it wouldn't hurt to ask you.” You finished you talked faster as you got more and more anxious. You paused as Francis started chuckling and you blushed. “Zut? (What?)”

“I didn't know you got like t'is w'en you're embarrassed. Tres adorbe cherie! (It's very adorable darling!)”He chuckled his unique laugh and you blushed even more. “But my answer is yes. I'd love to come over to visit you for Christmas!” He said happily with a chuckle, “little Canada is spending this Christmas with America, brother bonding time, and Arthur is spending it with his brothers; as entertaining as t'at is I don't want to spend my Christmas watching brawls.” 

You winced, you hadn't really seen them interact but you knew there was a point of contention. Yes Sealand would often yell about and at Engalnd, or as he called him Jerkland, but that was more a little brother who just didn't understand and an older brother who didn't have much time. Wales and Engalnd got along very well as far as you could tell, and Wales twin Ireland seemed to get along okay, not as well as Wales did with England but not bad. However England and Scotland...they had centuries of fighting and it showed. 

“I'd love to spend Christmas with a belle femme~ (beautiful woman~)” He said and that caused you to blush and yelp and he just chuckled, “adieu~ (goodbye~)” he said and hung up.

When the twenty first of December rolled around Francis came over, you waved to him and he offered you his arm and giggling you took it leading him to your home.

“So, cherie, (darling,) what shall we do until Christmas?” He asked putting an arm around your shoulder and you giggled.

“Till Christmas Francis? There is much to do in the days!” You said and he looked at you confused at you.

“Like w'at?” He asked honestly confused at you.

“Well today is the Winter Solstice; we stay up till sunrise. Tonight is the longest night of the entire year, than when the sun goes up we'll have some Apollo soup.” You smiled happily, it was always fun to stay up, it left you physically drained but it was enjoyable to lay out and talk or just meditate on things.

“But won't we be tired tomorrow then?” Francis asked with a grimace, he would often go out to drink with his friends Prussia and Spain, he'd have wine while Gilbert had beer and Antonio would have tequila. That would leave them all hung over and the three would end up falling asleep in whoever bed they were staying at.

“That's why tomorrow is pretty much a lie-in all day. We do nothing else.” You said and Francis smirked and looked at you sadly.

“Oh, that sounds lonely...” he pouted as you smiled gently and ruffled his hair. It was very silky, just as silky as it looked. He pouted even more when you ruffled his hair and he fixed it as you pulled away.

“We can cuddle after we wake up to.” You promise then and giggle, “the day after we bake and the day after that we decorate, and then the next we have Yule; basically Christmas.” You explained and he nodded in understanding.

That night you two stayed up all night, you two took a blanket and wrapped it around the two of you as you sat on the roof. You two just talked watching the sky turn from a light blue to red, then a dark blue and purple to pitch black with little pinpoints of light. Then it slowly started to lighten, by then you were really tired but this was probably one of the most fun Winter Solstice you had for a good decade or so.

You two were slow in crawling down the roof just to make sure that you didn't hurt yourself. He set the table while you quickly made the soup the two of you were able to sip the soup it warmed you up because even sharing the body heat with Francis and the blanket you were still slightly chilly.

Once it's over the two of you went to bed, Francis went to your guest room and you went to your own room, you slept well. You slept a good twelve hours, you were shocked how deeply you slept but obviously you hadn't really slept that long in such a long time.

You headed out to the living room and smiled seeing Francis already there. He was wearing boxers in the pattern of the French flag and a silk violet-blue robe, his hair was messy. You yourself were wearing a (pair of magenta pair of (panties/pants/shorts) and a light blue shirt with the flower on it./a nightgown in the pattern of your flag) with a (favorite color) robe on.

Smiling the two of you sat down talking to each other. The next day you two spent the entire day preparing. You got a log of (favorite wood) and tied around (favorite herbs). You also spent the day baking your favorite treats and prepared the ingredients for tomorrow and Yule dinner.

The next day two of you began decorating. It was pretty much an all day thing, you hung up garlands, you put up the tree and hung your favorite ornaments, Francis also brought his own ornaments to hang, especially he brought a beautiful angel that was beautiful which he put on top of the tree. You also rolled pine cones in peanutbutter and strung that along with cranberries which you hung along the trees outside.

The two of you then had dinner of stew, dinner of (ham/vegetable casserole) with some fresh baked rolls and (favorite winter vegetable) and crepes with (favorite fruit) and cream filling You then placed the Yule Log into the fireplace and Francis sipped some wine and you did the same with (Wassail/alcoholic beverage/hot chocolate/etc).

You'd be surprised how a day of decorating could wear you out. So the last thing is you left a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Finland and a bunch of carrots for his reindeer then the two of you then went to bed after saying a quick goodnight.

The next day you two came in and smiling you both hand a nice breakfast of French toast and then had some coffee and opened the presents. Your scientists had perfected a way to make plants different colors and combine plants. So you made the roses the brightest red, deep blue and pure white. You had by your own hand crafted the vase to be multifaceted so it'd be a different color depending on the light. You set the roses in the pot, it was in the same pattern of the flag.

Francis had given you a (favorite color) dress, he told you to try on the dress to make sure it fit and you did and you were shocked at how it looked. It hugged your curves and showed off your bounteous figure. When you came out he smiled happily and told you how beautiful you were.

He took your hand and asked you to dance and giggling and spinning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but put in my favorite Yule-tide tradition, which is decorating on the day before Yule, or Christmas. I didn't really know how to end this so I just cut it off kind of.


	8. Imbolic

You glanced up from your paperwork at the familiar ring tone and picked up phone holding it to your ear, “hello?”

“Name? Is that you cheie? (darling?)”

“Francis?”

“Oui. (Yes.)” You smiled hearing Francis's voice, you always did like talking to him. “I was just looking troug' some old books, Imbolic will be soon, non? (no?)” He asked and you smiled even wider hearing about that. It felt nice to have people know your culture, just like you try to learn about others culture.

“Ouis, (Yeah,) it'll be the second of February.” You agreed nodding even though he couldn't see you, “what about it?”

“Well, I went to a few of your celebrations, w'y not you come here for Imbolic?” You froze up, you hadn't been expecting that but it sounded great.

“Really? That sounds nice.” You said giggling and he smiled and the two of you talked for a bit longer before saying your goodbyes.

The only reason you felt comfortable leaving your island during a holiday is because this one wasn't that important. It had no serious reasons you'd have to stay since Imbolic was to celebrate spring being close and you could celebrate that anywhere.

So when it came time for you to leave you boarded the (airplane/boat) and he was waiting for you (on the docks/in the airport). He gasped blushing as he saw what you were wearing, you were wearing the (favorite color) dress that he had given you. Seeing you in that dress that hugged your curves and showed just the amount of skin that you were comfortable showing. It fit your personality perfectly. You also were wearing (sandles/heels/ballet flats/sneakers/boots/etc) and a blue ribbon that was holding the magenta flower of your flag holding it right (where you prefer your necklace length), you also wore a (silver/gold) (bracelet/anklet) which had a teardrop cut (favorite gemstone). The outfit complemented your beauty perfectly.

Francis held out his arms and giggling you hurried to him and jumped into his arms, his arms wrapped around you and lifted you up and he nuzzled against you. With that he placed you back on your feet and offered his arm to you and you placed yours in the crook of his and he led you to his home.

You quiet liked seeing Francis's home, the Parisian streets were beautiful and you gasped as you saw the Eiffel Tower. “Wow.” You whispered out and he glanced at you as your eyes were on the tower.

“Beautiful no?” He asked and you nodded.

“Yes. I've read about it and seen pictures but I've never seen it in real life. It's an amazing piece of structure.” You complimented and he chuckled and smirked leading you into his home. His home was elegant in white with wide windows, French doors, and crystal.

“So what do you have planned for this holiday, Francis?” You asked and he smiled and gave you a wink.

“Well, I did a bit of research into Imbolic and I found something you might like.” He chuckled as you looked at him curiously and he led you to his kitchen. “How does some pomegranate lamb?” He offered and you nodded gently.

“That'd sound delicious, I haven't even been near any meet since Samhain.” You said and he smirked, “what's with the (favorite vegetable), (favorite fruit), chocolate, and figs?” You asked and he smiled at you then.

“Well I was figuring that we could have some steamed (favorite vegetable) and cut up (favorite fruit) as well as for dessert we can dip some poached figs into a chocolate and pomegranate sauce?” He offered and you hummed gently.

“That sounds delicious~” you agreed and Francis grinned at you.

So together the two of you began working, you took a (generous chunk of meat/decided you didn't want meat), a spoon of the vegetables and one of the fruit. Francis took a generous slice of the lamb, and a spoonful of the vegetables and fruit both, he also took a chunk of baguette. 

He led you to his table pulling your chair out for you and you giggled at how gentlemanly he was being. He also kissed your (dark/light) head before walking over to sit across from you. You smiled as you saw the red, white, and blue roses you had given him acting as the centerpiece.

You were curious as you watched Francis cut it in half lengthwise placing slices of lamb onto the baguette to make an open face sandwich.

“That's an interesting way to eat it.” You mentioned and he smiled at you and gave a wink chuckling when you started to blush and looked away from him. You had never tried the dessert before but it was good, the fig was sweet, the chocolate was smooth, and the pomegranate was dry almost like wine. You blinked as you noticed that Francis had a bit of chocolate smudged on the corner of his lips.

“Name? W'at is it cherie? (darling?)” He asked as you bit your lip. It shouldn't be that big of a deal; just mention that he had a bit of chocolate on his face but you didn't. There was something, maybe it was the aphrodisiacs: figs, chocolate and pomegranates are all aphrodisiacs.

“Francis? Hold still.” You said and before he could even wonder you leaned over and kissed the side of his lip. “You had a bit of chocolate on your face.” You whispered pulling away and blushing, you were about to pull away and go back to your shell. You couldn't believe you had actually done that! However he caught your face, cupping it between his hands and made you look back at him.

Blue-violet met (eye color) as he smiled gently at you, he stayed at the spot to wait looking into your (eye color) pools. He waited until he was sure you were okay with this, the anticipation that could be better than the kiss of itself. 

He then kissed you and it was even better, it made you feel warm and fuzzy. His lips soft and yet unyielding, he tasted of sweet French wine and chocolate. You felt small, safe, and precious as he held you in his strong arms, his scent of vanilla and lavender surrounding you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this, this chapter is the seventh time I've written this particular chapter and it is very different than any other one of the other six paths I've finished. I hope you all like it.


	9. Make Trades

You had gotten back from France, the land not the person, and had quiet enjoyed your time. Francis was a very gracious host and he made you feel right at home. You had heard the rumors that he was a rapist, you knew from hearing him talk and others quote him that love was something that couldn't be forced. He'd never do anything that wasn't consensual, he could be someone's regret but not force someone into it. He was sweet, loving, and all around a great guy. You quiet enjoyed spending Imbolic in his house.

But now you were back and you had work to do. Paperwork, meetings, and such. It could get pretty damn annoying. You were in the middle of a huge twenty seven page pack, you had just gotten to the sixteenth page filling it out when your phone started ringing. You picked it up not even checking the caller ID.

“Hello. Romanli.” You answered in a clipped, professional tone. Your 'business tone' as one of your previous bosses had named it.

“Name? Bonjour cherie. (Hello darling.)” You heard Francis's voice come through and you smiled gently before frowning.

“Francis? Hello. Listen I really want to talk to you, but I can't since I'm at work.” You apologized but Francis gave a gentle chuckle.

“Relax belle, (beautiful,) this is strictly a country call.” He said and you blinked shocked (eye color) eyes. No country had called you before. You may be a nation but few nations bothered with you yet, you were little more than a micro nation and as an island nation you didn't have much to offer.

“Really? What is it then?” You asked curiously and also a bit nervous. This would be the first time another country would call you as a country. Country to country.

“Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to open up trades?” He asked and you were surprised. You were open to it but you never thought that someone would want to, you were pretty self sufficient.

“I'm open to it; what do you want?” You asked curiously your heart was beating fast you were so nervous.

“I know this might sound strange but butter.” He said and you giggled, you remember turning butter, it was actually very relaxing.

“That could be arranged, maybe you can send cheese over here?” You asked, it was part of your culture when someone reached the age of maturity they'd got to visit at least one country, it was so ingrained that if a person couldn't afford it there were scholarships to let them visit different countries. This had caused a strong mixture with different cultures especially (culture(s) that you feel close to).

“Cheese? Of course~” Francis assured with a smile and then sighed.

“What is it?” You asked a bit worried. Before you could worry he spoke up.

“I love talking to you and hearing your sweet voice but I have to go back to work. A meeting.” He sighed and you giggled.

“I wish I could give more sympathy but I have a stack of paperwork as long as my arm.” You wished you were exaggerating. The pack you were working on before Francis called wasn't the last of the paperwork.

“Okay, au revior Name. (goodbye Name.)”

“Bye Francis, have a good day.” You giggled hanging up the phone and sighing you got back to filling out the packet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new, I hope it'll work well.


	10. Ask You To Make An Alliance

You have been trading with France for quiet a while and you were quiet happy with it. It was profitable for both of you, he had said it took a bit of time for people to give the butter you turned a chance but most found afterwords that they liked it. You enjoyed getting real French cheese, it was always a favorite here, especially since you started hanging out with Francis now, more would take their final rite of passage, to spend anywhere from two weeks to two months in another country or countries after they left the basic school everyone would complete. Then they during this time had to choose if they wanted to go to university, apprentice to join a guild, or join the armed forces. France had become very popular, and the government had grants to let people travel to a country, sometimes even more than one country depending on the grant and if they have done a lot of volunteer work or gotten particularly good grades. Either way France or multiple countries that included France in the list became quiet popular.

Also at this time French people were coming to the island, and you had gotten to talking to a few chefs who would tell you different things that they would do, tips and tricks as well as recipes, and you were glad to get to know them. You would never think to put some lavender in chocolate to keep dark chocolate from being too much, it would lighten everything up keeping it from being too much.

As you were busy filing your paperwork you glanced to the side as you heard a knock on your door, it had a simple wooden plaque that you had taken and carved and burned in your name along with the symbol that was on your flag. On the inside of your door you had hung a tapestry that you had woven of (favorite story) of your myths that had naturally come about, though they were all a bit (Native American/Native Canadian/(Germanic/Nordic)/Asian/(Greek/Roman)/etc) but had changed over time. Either way it represented (hero/god/goddess) (doing thing famous for/in the middle of story). You had been very proud of that when you finished, back when you were just a chibi.

“Yes?” You called out and moved to open the door and were surprised to see Francis. “Francis? What are you doing here?” You asked, that was what popped into your mind at first, you then realized that something like that could be rude and you shook your head. “Sorry, I'm just shocked.” You then hugged him, kissing both his cheeks.

“You missed cherie. (darling.)” Francis teased and you giggled before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“Now, I don't at all mind you being here, I do love your visits; but why are you here?” You asked him and he grinned at you.

“I do love being around you to Name,” he cooed to you, kissing your forehead. “I'd love to take you out for lunch after this, but unfortunately we will have to do a meeting first.” He said and you looked at him confused.

“So this isn't a visit of Francis to see Name huh? It's France to see Romanli?” It felt weird to talk about yourself in the third person but it was the easiest thing to keep who you were as the two of you were by a person and by a country.

“Oui. (Yes.)” Francis nodded, “unfortunately business before pleasure, but once were done we can go to lunch wherever you want, my treat.” He promised and you smiled gently, “oh and also I brought some sweet French (red/white) wine as well as the 'French Cake' I had just made.

You nearly moaned at the sound of that, the 'French Cake' was what you had taken to calling a particular cake that Francis made. It was a moist, but not soggy, chocolate cake that had a gauche of dark chocolate with a bit of lavender mixed in, some French vanilla drizzle and sliced strawberries.

Francis smirked at you, you were adorably curvy and he appreciated that you enjoyed your food. He had no problem with thin women, he had flirted with women and men of all shapes and sizes. But there was something about the curvy, chubby form was perfect for you, and he quiet loved it. Your silhouette was amazing.

So you sat down and he sat and looked you in the eye. Outside of World Meetings you had never seen Francis as France. But here he was, every inch the descendent of the ancient civilization Gaul, France. The one who had won more battles than any other country. But to be fair a good amount of them were either with someone else battling with him or one person was already defeated and he came up and fought them when they were already defeated, this including Austria after being defeated by Prussia, or Spain after being defeated by Engalnd.

“So what was it you wanted to talk about?” You asked with a professional smile at him.

“I have a proposal for you, I'd like to make an alliance between us.” He answered and you were shocked, you honestly hadn't thought of it being that. It made sense for you to not think about it since you had just come out as a full fledged country for the last half a year or so.

“Oh...I see.” You said and he watched you silently as you thought. This would be your first alliance and you had to be careful. This would be agreeing to be his alley, it'd be your only alley. And France also wasn't the most get along country, England and Germany didn't get along with France politically, and America was on a slightly icy relationship with back handed compliments.

Any wars he got into you'd have to try to help him. However at the same time he had an amazing culture and it would fit in with your own culture. She then slowly smiled and looked at Francis and gave him a gentle nodded. 

“I think that will be something we can do.” You agreed with a gentle smile at him and he gave a grin.

“Okay Name, that sounds good.” Francis agreed and just like that he was back to being just the Francis you knew. “Ready to go to lunch? Wherever you want.” He promised and you grinned at him and stood up offering a hand to you. “So where are we going?”

“I know this pretty nice (cuisine you like) (bakery/restaurant/etc) down the road.” You added putting your hand in the crook of his arm and you two headed down happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note Germanic mythology and Nordic mythology are the same, they are like Greek and Roman mythology the same gods and stories just with different names. Thor is to Donar as Athena is to Minerva for example. Funny thing is some children, I was one of them, as a toddler would speak in the third person. I didn't really like how this chapter ended.


	11. Spring Equinox

You were at a World Meeting but you weren't paying attention. It was March 20th and you were thinking about the spring equinox that would be tomorrow, you still had so much to do. You were half considering just leaving, but luckily finally Germany had decided the meeting would end since nothing was happening. You quickly pushed your papers into the (briefcase/folder/etc) you always used.

“You okay cherie? (darling?)” You jumped turning your head you saw Francis standing and relaxed.

“Oh Francis, you scared me.” You giggled and he looked at you worried.

“Is something on your mind?” He had a way of relaxing and making you feel comfortable, he could get you easily feel safe telling him anything. You were sure he probably was an amazing father to Canada who you often talked to and the shy Canadian had started to really like you platonic since you were always nice to him and remembered him.

“It's just that tomorrow is Ostara and I'd rather be home, it will be tomorrow and I really like the one.” You explained as he looked at you curiously.

“Ostara?”

“Oh, I'm sorry; the spring equinox.” You explained using the most generic term for it.

“Really? Do you need help? I can come with you?” He offered and you glanced at him.

“Are you sure? It's not that I don't want you to come but won't your boss be a bit mad at you for that?” You asked and he smiled at you gently, patting your head gently.

“Of course, I can easily take a day off. Especially for you ma cherie, (my darling,)” he cooed to you causing you to blush.

“Well, then come on.” You giggled and the two of you headed to your island. Getting there Francis offered to make (favorite French cuisine) for you. You told him goodnight and he kissed you goodnight before going into your guest room while you went to your room.

In the morning you woke up early slipping from under your flag blanket and out of the (favorite color) sheets. You headed to the kitchen where you made (favorite style eggs) eggs and (favorite breakfast food). Soon enough Francis came out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. You blushed as you turned to see him.

He was wearing a pair of sleet gray sleep pants that was riding low on his hips. His hair was mussy and he looked like he wasn't fully awake. It was absolutely adorable!

“Morning Francis, how'd you sleep?” You asked turning back to the cooking eggs. He came up behind you, wrapping his arm around your plump waist.

“Bon. (Good.)” He kissed your temple and rested his chin on the top of your head. “And you Name?”

“I slept well to.” You smiled gently, you pointed beside the stove top was a bowl where you put the egg shells. You craned your neck to peck his jaw and saw him looking at the bowl confused and it caused you to giggle. “Those are to bury in the yard after we eat, it brings good luck.”

Francis looked a bit confused but nodded and the two of you had breakfast. Afterwords you tugged him out to the yard and the two of you buried the shells together and you smiled as you saw Francis smile gently.

“Come on, lets paint eggs.” You giggled once the eggs were buried.

“You do the eggs for Easter?” He asked and you glanced back at him and nodded.

“Of course, we have to celebrate Ostara...not in that way though.” You added blushing and this of course intrigued Francis.

“Why are you blushing, cherie? (darling?)” He asked as you tugged at the hem of your (nightshirt/nightgown) nervously.

“Well it's the whole thing what Ostara or Easter as you call it is about.” You said and blushed darkly, “if I'm right you talk about how the Easter Bunny leaves eggs? Rabbits don't lay eggs, but it's celebrating fertility goddesses and the eggs and rabbits are symbols of most fertility goddesses, it's well...it's all about sex.” You finally say looking away from him blushing darkly and Francis did blush a bit before letting out his unique laugh.

“Shut up.” You chuckled pushing him gently, “so come on, if we want to paint and hide the eggs before the kids start looking for them.” You added leading him inside and grabbing eggs and paint. Francis chuckled and sat with you and you two began painting.

You each painted two eggs, you painted one egg with a pretty (favorite color) pattern and the other you painted to look like the French flag. Francis painted one egg to look like your flag and the other it honestly looked like a rose.

With a smile you two started walking around the island finding places that would be hard to find but not too hard for children to find or to get. You two were walking and Francis spoke up, “so what do the children do when they find it?” He asked and you smiled as you put one egg near the exposed roots of a (favorite tree).

“Each child will find a egg, they'll sleep with it under their bed and in the morning they will cook and eat the eggs.” You explained as he hid one and the two of you headed back to the house, “thanks for coming and helping Francis.” You thanked and he smiled and kissed your temple.

“Of course Name, I'd love to help you anytime. This was fun.” He added and you giggled as the two of you headed back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this, I love Ostara and often joke that I'm going to go to an Easter Egg Hunt and tell the children what it really means. I am kidding. But it'd be funny.


	12. May Day

You giggled a bit as you danced around the house dressing. You put on a skirt and a shirt that was light weight and free, floating around you like a cloud, but was also enough to keep you comfortable in the spring temperature. It was all in (favorite color) and (linen/silk/other light material) and (wool/fur/cotton/etc). On your feet were (boots/sandles/shoes) and you pulled your (hair length) (curly/wavy/straight) locks into (favorite hairstyle). (You also added normal makeup and any jewelry you like).

Francis had stayed over your house last night, April 30th going to May 1st, which was today, May Day. He'd be leaving in the evening by (boat/airplane) back to France, the place. You had made Francis the clothing that were in the same materials as yours for him and he was wearing them, it kept him (comfortably cool/toasty warm) in the (warm/cold) environment.

Coming out Francis blushed seeing you, you looked adorable. “Ready to go Francis?” You asked and he nodded, you offered your hand to him and he took it. You led him out to the festival grounds, you smiled at the singing, music playing, crafts for children and the maypole.

“We didn't get breakfast, you need to eat cherie Name, (darling Name,)” Francis pointed out. You giggled and glanced at him with a smirk. Francis could be pretty much a worry wort, most wouldn't think that of the Frenchman but even talking to Canada he had told you when he was younger if he got sick Francis would be worried sick and do his best to take care of him. His medical care was one of the best in the world.

“We're going to make oatcakes Francis, to have for breakfast, it's a tradition. Then for lunch we can have boulinesse if you like?” You added and Francis nodded, he loved your cooking. You led him into the government building where everyone can make oatcakes, using oats, honey, cranberries, (favorite nuts) and then choosing a fruit, Francis suggested you add cherries and you added (favorite fruit). With a smile the two of you headed out, holding hands and the free hands you two were munching on them. They were healthy, filling, and tasty sweet but not overly so.

You two found a large (favorite tree) tree and smiling you climbed up the exposed large roots, Francis sat down and pulled you into his lap. He blushed slightly as you innocently squirmed to get comfortable on his lap. He rested his head on your head while you relaxed against his chest the two of you heating.

“It's been a long time since I've seen a maypole.” He mentioned and you hummed gently with a slight smile.

“Once upon a time it was only for those who were declaring that they had found their soul mate. Almost always it was married couple or engaged at least.” You sighed gently and Francis looked at you curiously, “now it's been relaxed, only for those who have fallen in love.”

“W'at's wrong?”

“Back when I was a chibi, (friend's name) danced on the maypole with her husband, it was then I first really realized that she was growing up and she was going to die one day.” You sighed gently and Francis frowned kissing your temple. One hand moved to rest over where your heart was.

“S'e is 'ere t'ough Name, s'e always will be.” He comforted and it caused you to smile and you moved your hands to cup his hands, he could feel your heart beating gently.

You remember being a chibi and realizing she was leaving you in a way. She was an adult now, a maiden and not a child like you still were. Even more than when she was a mother or even a crone it was when you realized that she was no longer a child.

No longer would she be the one you would sneak away from your studies to play in the woods or by the beach, or cook and bake together. Even though you were sad, you were happy for her, but still you were kind of sad for it. But her husband, even though he wasn't that yet, was a great guy and you approved, it was someone you were happy your friend had fallen for. He loved her and treated her right.

“Merci Francis, (Thank you Francis,)” you whispered with a bittersweet smile. Francis remained quiet, he knew deep in his heart he was in love with you. He wasn't about to say it though, you were deep in thought about a gone friend and you weren't ready to hear it, defiantly right now. You liked him as well, you were starting to think you may love him and you weren't sure yet.

You two remained in a comfortable silence as you ate the oatcakes. After you two were done you smiled gently as you saw the smoke and fire. “Ooh, they started the bonfire.” You giggled happily as he looked where you were looking and saw the orange, red and green flames.

“Zut?!” He gasped looking at the flames and you looked confused and then saw.

“Oh, the green flames?” You asked and he nodded silently and you giggled, “it's the salt, the night before the wood is left on the beach so the salt will inbed into the wood and give a bit of green.” You explained and he relaxed at the explanation.

“So what's going on?” He asked as he saw people starting to move foreword dancing slowly in couples and a few in groups.

“Oh people dance around the fire, to celebrate the sexual energy.” You explained and he looked at you shocked and you giggled as you stood stretching slightly. “Yeah, today is a special day, if a child is born today they are a May Day Baby or if they are conceived today, being born in January they are a May Child, both are said to have magical powers.”

“So you'll bare my c'ildren?” Francis asked waggling his eyebrows as he to stood up causing you to giggle.

“Very funny Francis,” you shook your head and sighed in mock sadness, “oh well...I was going to ask you to dance with me. But that'd probably give you the wrong idea now.” You slumped your shoulders acting sad and Francis jumped slightly.

“Non! (No!)” Francis quickly grabbed your hand, “I was just kidding Name,” he pleaded and you let out a giggle and his blue/violet eyes widened realizing you were playing.

“I was just teasing Francis~” you cooed gently, “come on, let's dance.” You tugged him to the fire, holding his hands you two danced and he was entrapped by your dancing. You rotated your large hips, moving your arms and legs and Francis couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to.

At the end of the song you pulled Francis close, wrapping your arms around his waist and kissing him. You hadn't kissed him yet, you two kissed each others cheeks, foreheads, temples and such but never each others lips.

He gasped but soon slipped into it and wrapped his arms around your waist kissing you back passionately. It was your first kiss but nothing close to Francis's first kiss but at the same time he never had a kiss like this. It was sweet and passionate at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I wrote this, I went a bit more into detail than I was planning but I like how it turned out.


	13. Jealousy Turn To 2p!

You dressed in a pair of jeans shorts, a pair of sneakers, and a tank top in the pattern of your flag. You quiet liked this outfit since it showed off your curves but was also comfortable to wear all day. You pulled your hair (back out of yoru face/up inot a ponytail) with a (favorite color) scarf that started darker in the middle and as it went to either end it slowly went lighter at the ends and was just long enough to brush against your neck and shoulders.

You were looking for Francis and seeing him grinned waving excitedly. “Francis!” You called, the Frenchman had been looking around but turning at the sound of your voice calling his name.

“Name!” He called seeing you he grinned waving back to you, it wasn't really for you since you already saw him but so everyone else understood and stepped away from the two of you so you could get to each other. When he reached you he wrapped his arms around you and spun you around lifting you up. “Ah ma cherie, (my darling,)” he cooed kissing you gently and you smiled nuzzling into him. “Shall we?” He whispered and you smiled gently nodding and he placed a hand on your lower back and led you to the Eiffel Tower.

You smiled gently as you entered the tower, “come on Francis~!” You laughed gently gripping his wrist and started going up the stairs instead of the elevator. You two ran up the steps giggling, you stopped at a level which held restaurants and smiled as Francis led you into a restaurant nearby.

You two get a nice little booth decorated with red roses in the middle as you two sat down. You both looked at the menu, Francis chose bouliness, while you chose (favorite French food). Beside your table was a man sitting sipping some coffee of some kind, you couldn't tell which. You weren’t paying attention honestly.

After you had both ordered your meal you glanced to the side as someone spoke to you.

“Madmosille? (Miss?)” You turned and smiled at the kind looking man and smiled gently.

“Oui? (Yes?)” You asked and the man smirked and started talking even faster to you.

“What an exotic beauty you are~ I quiet like your accent, sounds great with the French~” the man said flirting with you. You blushed darkly at this, he was flirting but you didn't know that. You honestly thought that this was just the normal friendly conversation, Francis realized it for the flirting it was.

You didn't notice as the man started asking you where you were from and what brought you here to his country? You answered telling him that you were from Romanli and visiting your boyfriend. The man frowned at the 'boyfriend' comment and Francis smirked. He thought now the man would stop but he kept going. And you were so innocent you didn't even realize what was going on.

Francis was shaking but you were speaking to the man and so no one noticed. He felt his head pound and ache. His golden blonde hair slowly turned paler to more of an ash blonde, his blue/violet eyes turned a dead violet and scruff grew along his chin.

You turned as you felt a hand grip your wrist and smiled gently at him but froze seeing the change in Francis's appearance. “Francis?” You asked confused but the Frenchman didn't say anything to you at first. “She is mine,” he growled out with much less of an accent than normal, he still had a French accent but didn't drop his Hs when speaking.

The man looked like he was about to fight but there was something in Francis's eyes that seemed to change his mind. He went up to the matre de to pay his bill and leave. The man then looked at you and gave you a gentle smile.

“It's not Francis right now amour, (love,) it's Louis.”

“Louis?”

“Oui. (Yes.)” Louis nodded, and you just watched him and he watched you to. It wasn't until your food came and you continued to watch him. “I am still him Name, just slightly different.” He added and it was then you realized what was happening.

“Your the second player...” you whispered out and he nodded and you took a deep shuddering breath. You had changed into your second player as well, the first time was when (friend's name) had died, your skin had (paled/darkened) to a (skin tone) and your hair had changed to (alternative hair color) and your hair had (grown/shortened/stayed the same length) and (became/stayed) (curly/wavy/straight), your eyes had changed to a (alternative eye color). You became Alternative Name.

“You don't need to be scared, Name.” He whispered and you looked at him and shook your head.

“I'm not, I trust you Louis.” You gave him a gentle smile, “why did you change though?” You asked him and he sighed sipping the soup.

“You didn't realize it but the man was flirting with you.” He explained and that confused you, both the idea that the man was flirting with you as you thought that he was just being friendly and also why something like that would be enough to make him change.

“So you were jealous?” You asked, that seemed to be the only thing that it could be, “enough to change into your second player?” You stated more than questioned, your mind still trying to wrap around the simple fact.

“Oui. (Yes.)” Francis, or rather Louis as he now was, didn't try to deny it. You nodded, there was nothing more that you could really do, and so the two of you continued eating. While Francis was flamboyant as Louis he was reserved and withdrawn, but you could sense the love and warmth from him. That was enough for you.

The original plan was to head home after the end of the day but you didn't think it was a good idea so called your boss to let them know that he wasn't feeling like himself and you were going to stay with him until he felt more normal.

You ended up borrowing his clothing for something to sleep in; a pair of very large navy blue sleep pants and a button up shirt that was in the pattern of the French flag, the entire outfit made you look small and elfin. It made Louis blush with how adorable you looked, you were always a beautiful curvacious goddess but now you looked like an adorable little fairy.

Louis was dressed in a simple pair of deep purple basketball shorts and topless. When it came time to sleep he took your hand and tugged you to his room. He laid down, opening his arms up for you to crawl into his arms. You raised a single brow but did so, laying your head on his chest, kissing his collarbone gently.

“Goodnight Louis,” you whispered and he answered by kissing your (hair color) head.

“Bon nuiet, (Goodnight,)” he answered.

The two of you slowly slipped off to sleep each others breathing slowly slipping you into sleep. As the golden sun rose over the City of Light you blinked bleary (eye color) gems. Glancing up you noticed that Louis was gone and Francis was back, his golden blonde hair and his face shaved, and you were sure if he was awake his eyes would be violet/blue. Smiling gently you closed your eyes relaxing against him.

“I love you, Francis,” you confessed.

“J'taime aussi Name. (I love you to Name.)” You froze as you heard Francis's voice. You thought he was asleep!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, this chapter is by far my favorite every time I write it for these paths. Right now I'm writing 2p!FrancexChubby!Innocent!Killer!Reader and so I've written seventeen chapters (I haven't written chapter eighteen yet, something that those in the future will have no idea what that means) so I've had plenty of practice with 2p!France. I think this would have been a pretty hard thing to do if I hadn't yet. I've come to quiet like 2p!France, I never disliked him, I just didn't like him. I hope you all like it.


	14. Summer Solstice

Francis running around with a bunch of children to keep them entertained. He had come over for the Summer Solstice and was shocked at all the weddings going on. There were quiet a few for one day, especially considering all the days he had been with you on the island.

“What is going on here Name?” He asked after taking a bit of a break, he wasn't as young as he once was. Plus their were several children, taking care of Canada and Seychelles was much easier since Canada was so calm and though Seychelles loved to dance they were only one at a time, not a group all wanting to dance around.

“Oh, it's the summer solstice, it is said to be the day that the wind god and earth goddess married, because it is the longest day of the year. Most people choose to do a hand fastening to symbolize that and their wish for the very land we stand on and air that gives us breath to bless their union. Some even have it on a beach or with a bonfire to bring in the water goddess and fire god as well.” You explained and he looked at you curiously.

“Really? I never would have thought.” He hummed in consideration and you nodded. However you started to blush a bit, speaking of weddings often activated your shyness. You however snapped out of it as he fiddled with your hair, when he pulled away your hand went to your (hair color) locks feeling the velvet of rose petals, the stem tucked behind your ear.. “A rose to compliment your beauty, though it does pale in comparison to you~” he cooed giving a wink causing you to giggle.

“Come on you flirt!” You laughed taking his hand and heading foreword, he pulled back and thanks to you holding his hand pulled you back as well landing you into his chest. As you looked up to ask him what that was for he had shut you up already by kissing you. You weren't expecting it but that didn't stop you from melting into the kiss.

You pulled back blushing horribly when you heard a mixture of cooing, cheering, and fake gagging. Pulling away you saw the kids were paying attention causing Francis to give his unique laugh while you were blushing horribly, hiding your face in Francis's chest.

“Don't be shy ma cherie, (my darling,)” Francis cooed to you taking your soft chin in his thumb and forefinger to tilt your face up so that he could stare right into your (sparkling/smoldering) (light/medium/dark) (eye color) orbs with his own blue-violet eyes. “Amour...(Love...) she iz a beautiful thing, no need for embarrassment, no?” He cooed to you gently.

“Yeah, your right.” You said with a blush, it was true but there was something about public displays of affection especially when other react. It was embarrassing.

“So no more embarrassment, oui? (yes?)” He asked and you smiled at him gently.

“Oui. (Yes.)” You agreed with a giggle shaking your head with how serious he was taking this simple conversation. “Come on, let's go.” You said taking his hand and tugging him and he chuckled following you.

“I'd follow you anywhere, my goddess~” Francis flirted and you rolled your eyes at his cheesy line.

“Come on, I'm hungry, maybe some (favorite French food) sounds good about now. Maybe we should go to the French district, what do you feel like Francis?” You asked him and he chuckled with a smirk at you.

“That sounds fine Name, let's go.” He smirked and you shook your head at him and continued going. You two had a nice, uneventful lunch; it was nice to have a simple everyday lunch. You liked that you weren't always a country, you could feel like a normal human.

Coming out you saw it was getting darker and you gasped and gave a big grin. “Oh Francis! Come on! I have a surprise.” You giggled and grabbing his hand practically ran to the cliff giggling happily as Francis chuckled, you were usually so serious it was nice to see you being more playful.

Getting to the cliff you two sat down, there were plenty of people already gathered and so the two of you sat down and you smirked. It was the favorite part of the holiday for you and you smiled as you saw the fireworks started up and you grinned largely.

You grinned as first there were the gold and silver fireworks to symbolize the sun and moon, then of course there was the light blue and magenta of your own flag, the last being the red, white and blue of the French flag.

“Name...is that...?” Francis asked as you glanced at him and giggled kissing his cheek.

“Your flag colors? Oui. (Yes.)” You cooed to him nuzzling into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try something new for this chapter. I hope it pays off, even though it is pretty short.


	15. Ask To Marry

You had visited Francis and his home more than once, and he had called asking you to come visit so you agreed to do so. You were actually wearing quiet a nice dress today, you had just gotten it not too long ago. It was a dress that fell just short of your knees, it tucked in your waist making your breast look bigger and your arse to pop more. It was in the pattern of the French flag, you had blushed horribly when you decided to get it but you were in love with Francis. You had no shame in showing it, but you were quiet shy about showing Francis.

You were actually in his home now, in the guest bedroom. You hadn't spent the night in this room which was very nice but plain however you hadn't slept here. Instead you had slept with Francis, cuddling and napping together.

Coming out Francis was busy making breakfast of (favorite kind of eggs) eggs, (bacon/sausage/vegetarian bacon/vegetarian sausage), some toast with a small jar of (favorite jelly) jelly, and (pancakes/french toast/waffles). (Coffee/Tea) was brewing and you could smell from here it was (favorite coffee flavor/favorite tea flavor) as well as some fresh squeezed (favorite juice) juice.

“You've really gone all out ammourex. (sweetheart.)” You giggled and Francis smirked as he dished out the food.

“Only for you ma cherie. (my darling.)” He said as he started to turn around but froze suddenly. “N-Name?” He gasped as he saw you and you looked down cupping your hands and smiling shyly.

“I...I know it's in your flag.” You said and Francis nodded his blue/violet eyes wide as he stared at you, he could see how much that glorious dress accentuated your lovely (big/medium/small) breasts and the dress drew attention to your waist and your beautiful silhouette, and he couldn't help but wonder if the view from the back has as good a view as the front.

However he was staying silent for so long you started to get worried and backed up, thinking maybe you had crossed a line maybe. “Oh...desole, (sorry,) I'll go change.” You said turning and Francis realized two things at the same time. One, he had been so entrapped by your beauty that he had ended up hurting your feelings.

The second was that yes, the view from behind was just as good as from the front.

He hurried to you gripping your wrist and you turned shocked, “that's not it at all cherie! (darling!)” He denied and you honestly didn't believe him, thinking he was just trying not to insult you, “I was just shocked. I can't believe it myself how much I like you wearing my flag,” Francis assured you and you gave a gentle smile to him.

Francis first took you to a cafe, it was quaint and the coffee was strong but smooth. As you were drinking coffee and chatting, you spoke (French/a mixture of French and (language you feel close to)). While this was all done there was a small stage where a play was taking place, it was like an armatures' opera. It was quaint and sweet and you actually quiet enjoyed it.

“Enjoying the show?” Francis finally asked, right before you were watching a man preforming a monologue, you had just been wondering if you should try to take something similar back on your island as an after school club or something, and you turned to him and nodded. “So you prefer red heads?” He asked figuring his own golden blonde hair and you looked at him confused.

“What?” You asked then realized, your (eye color) orbs widening and you giggled, “aw~ your jealous~” you cooed to him and he started blushing darkly. “I wasn't looking at him himself Francis!” Francis looked from being jealous to confused, “I was thinking a small stage in a cafe might be something good. Maybe I can introduce an intensive for it, it might be a nice after school club.” You explained to him, and he seemed mollified and you couldn’t help but giggle at that. He really was just too adorable for words.

Francis then looked away from you and you smirked into your coffee. The next place he took you was to walk along the gardens that were near the palace. He also took you with him to see the museum that was his favorite, it held the Mona Lisa, you found it quiet confusing. The painting was by Leonardo da Vinci, a Italian man who was born in Vinci, Italy-where he got the last name “da Vinci” meaning of Vinici, the bastard son of a servant girl and a noble-and died in Milan, Italy.

The only thing French about it was that it was for a very long time in France. Would artwork made in your island by your citizens be one day be considered another country's? Would a artwork made by another citizen, one from another country, be considered yours? You didn't like the idea of that.

When you had gone through the museum and headed to walk along to the Eiffel Tower, he said something about wanting to show you something. By this point it was pitch black night and you gasped as you came to the road where you could see the Tower in the background.

“Amour? (Love?)” He asked as you looked at it shocked and took a deep breath.

“I'm okay,” you assured him, “it just always takes my breath away, this...this is why it's called 'the city of light'” you explained watching the lights as Francis gave you a sweet loving smile. You didn't see it as you were looking at the lights, he placed his large hand on your lower back and walked you to the Eiffel Tower that was in the background.

There were several restaurants inside of the Tower, you two went together and sat together at his favorite of the restaurants. He had frogs' legs paired with sweet red French wine and you had (favorite French cuisine) paired with (favorite drink to pair with the meal).

All throughout the dinner you talked, sometimes you'd hold hands, how he managed to be eating frogs' legs and not have his hands dirty you'd never know, he didn't wipe his hands an awful lot as he was eating.

Once you two finished your dinner you got a (favorite French dessert) to share, the two of you fed each other and kissed each other between bites. At the end he went to the very top of the Tower. Usually no one was allowed on the very top of the Eiffel Tower but he was the personification of France, he was able to pull some strings.

It was beautiful up here, it was like the night sky was on the ground, as was the sky. It was breathtaking. The wind would flow lifting your (curly/wavy/straight) (hair color) locks and you smiled and turned to Francis grinning to tell him how beautiful it all was but gasped seeing Francis, kneeling before you holding a black velvet box.

You gasped as he gave you an unsure smile. He slowly opened the velvet box, the ring rested against (favorite color) velvet, the ring was elegant and almost simple but the craftsmanship was amazing. The medium sized (silver/gold) ring looked very elegant with the gemstone. It wasn't the traditional diamond of an engagement ring. It was emerald and ruby, the emerald cut was of a stem and two leaves, one leaf on either side laying horizontally. The ruby was cut to be the bulb of the rose.

“I...I am the nation of love, oui, (yes,) but this isn't something I've ever done. Mais...(But...) I want to do this with you. J'taime ma cherie, J'taime becoup. (I love you my darling, I love you so much.) Will you marry me?” He asked you as you watched him with wide, shocked eyes.

Second thoughts of if this was a good idea started to just whisper along the edges of his mind when you let out a cry and jumping into his arms. You were repeating the word yes in (language you like), as well as how much you love.

Francis let out a relieved laugh and kissed you passionately. Taking the ring from its (favorite color) satin bed and slipped it onto your finger. Smiling you saw the red and green glinting gems against the (metal color) on your (skin color) hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frogs' legs are finger food. I don't know why but it is. And the ring was inspired by mein sohen princzeen, you know who you are liebeing. Ich liebe dich!
> 
> And the metal color, I don't know if you all understand but there is different silvers and golds. Like there is tarnished silver, sterling silver and such, then gold there is white gold, rose gold, and such. I hope you two understand and such. And I hope you all like this chapter!


	16. Lammas

You hummed gently as you got dressed, you wore a pair of comfortable pants, a lightweight shirt, and comfortable shoes. You pulled your (hair length) tresses (up in a ponytail/back with a headscarf) and stuffed a sweat rag into your pocket, you were about to leave when you heard your phone ringing and you went to pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Hello cherie~ (darling~)” you smiled hearing Francis's voice.

“Francis!” You grinned, you loved hearing his voice, there was something about talking to him, even if it is nothing romantic, just talking to him about the weather, a play, some music, it didn't matter just hearing him talking made things, right was the only word you had for it.

“I'm in the neighborhood, I'm visiting (country your close to), my boss wanted me to talk to them about some trades. Do you want to spend some time together?” He asked and you smiled but sighted.

“I'd love to Francis, but I can't.” You bit your lip, “it's Lammas.”

“Zut? (What?)” You could hear the confusion in his voice and just giggled.

“Lammas is the first harvest of the year. August 1st is a big deal here.”

“Really? Well do you need some help?” He offered and you smiled gently, he could be so sweet.

“If you're willing to help that'd be nice, but you don't need to.”

“Nonsense! You are ma amour~ (my love~) I'll be over soon!” He promised, “J'taime! (I love you!)” You giggled as you got off the phone, and true to his word it was only a little over an hour later that Francis showed up. You were already working hard with a basket and sickle.

Grinning you waved him over and he came and gave you a sweet kiss. You protested because you were sweaty but he just chuckled and pulled you closer to him and nuzzled you. You chuckled and shaking your head handed him a sickle and basket to him and he looked shocked.

Of course he knew what it was and how to use it, however since the industrial revolution he hadn't used it. “Cherie? (Darling?)” He asked as you looked up from the grain you were harvesting to raise a brow at him confused at what he was speaking of. “You do know there is machinery to do this, oui? (yes?)”

“Oui, (Yes,)” you nodded and went back to work. Obviously you didn't answer the question to his satisfaction, obviously, because you could feel his blue/violet eyes still resting on your plump form. “I don't use technology to plant, tend, or reap my crops. The act of planting seeds one by one, tending them, and then reaping what has been sown gives the energy back to the land, in exchange for the food which will give us the energy again.”

This he seemed a bit taken aback but still nodded, seemingly satisfied now, with your answer. With that you two both kept working, with the natives of your island and everything that was ready to be harvested now was. Some wasn't ready to be harvested and those crops were left alone.

Finishing you grinned at him and chuckled, “merci Francis. (thank you Francis.)” You thanked him with a smile and gave him a peck, giggling at the light blush that dusted his cheeks. “Would you like some dinner? There will be a ritual later but there is plenty of time for dinner.” You offered him and he gave a gentle smile at you, really you were just too cute.

“That sounds nice, thank you cherie. (darling.)” He agreed and you led him to your home. At your home you made buttered chicken, garlic roasted corn, along with blueberry cobbler. It was just a bit past dusk when you two were sitting down to dinner. As you two ate you held hands, using your free ones to eat.

Finishing you put the dishes in the sink and went to change, Francis didn't think anything of it until you came out he did a double take. You wore a white flowing dress that was floor length, underneath it you wore Grecian sandles, you wore a light blue ribbons around your waist. The top part of your dress, as well as the long sleeves, was gauzy white fabric, your hair was held up with magenta ribbons and you held a conch in your hands. With it being finished you led him to the beach in the crescent of the half moon like island.

You told him to stay there and slowly made your way to the ocean, slipping your sandles off before you reached the water. You walked into the water till it reached your waist, the water lapping at the ribbon around your waist. Tonight was a full moon and it was time for the ritual.

You filled the conch with water and as you slowly held it up to the direction of the full moon, it was huge and bright white, as you recited a poem about the moon. As you finished you tilted the conch allowing the water to fall along your torso. As you spoke you finished you smiled and started to walk back, blushing slightly as Francis saw you since he had never seen you perform a ritual. Plus the sand sticking to you was uncomfortable but you didn't care.

Francis was shocked as he, being a bit of a pervert, realized that the water was making it very easy to see through your dress. He quiet liked the view~ however others may also like it so he quickly pulled his jacket off as you shivered slightly at the cool air.

“Francis?” You asked as he wrapped the jacket around your shoulders. He just smiled and leaning down kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify in case any of you have forgotten, when I make a reader-insert the reader is an island nation, it is up to you if where you want that island to be. For instance for me it'd be between Norway, Denmark, and Germany, closest to Germany, so France would probably be visiting with Germany/Prussia. But for instance if you choose your island to be near China or America or something that'd be who he was visiting with. I'm saying close to geographically, not close to as friend.


	17. Fall Equinox

You bit your lip fidgeting, it was September 21st, International Peace Day, which you found out was something they did every year, something you weren't looking foreword to. Being away from your island felt wrong, it was one thing when you chose to stay with Francis for a holiday since you chose it, this one you had no choice in the matter.

“Cherie, (Darling,) what's wrong?” Francis asked his hands wrapping around your upper arms and holding you still. “You're shaking like a leaf.” He said and you worked to make sure that you weren't shaking like that anymore.

“Sorry, it's the Fall Equinox is today so being here is kind of off putting.” You explained to him and did relax slightly and he frowned but nodded, he knew how important your festivals were for you. He took your hand in both of his and held it between his own.

After the meeting you walked out still holding Francis's hand, “hey Francis, do you want to come with me?” You asked him and he grinned and nodded.

“I always plan to not have to do anything else except for the meeting when we have them. I can help you with whatever you need help with.” He offered and you giggled, you quickly moved to kiss his cheek.

“You don't need to worry about that, the Fall Equinox isn't really a festival. It's the last harvest of the year. Honestly I got up a little before dawn so I could harvest everything. I'm sleepy.” You added and allowed a yawn out and rested your head on his shoulder. “Luckily really the only thing outside of the final harvest is to eat pomegranates and cranberries and to nap.” You smiled closing your eyes allowing him to lead you, trusting him completely.

“I'm sorry your tired, how about we go to your place, you can nap while I make up something, maybe a cranberry croissant with pomegranate butter?” He asked and you hummed in contentedness, “and maybe some (favorite cuisine dish)?” He asked and you smiled and nuzzled into him gently.

“That sounds lovely~” you cooed, “but how about I stay up and help you and after we eat we can cuddle and nap?” You offered and he chuckled and kissed your temple.

“It's a date,” he winked at you and pulled a rose out, one that was stripped of its thorns. He placed it in your hair on the opposite side of where your head was resting on his (shoulder/arm). “Ah what a beautiful rose~ it pales when compared to your beauty~” he whispered and you blushed darkly but just smiled as you walked to the (airport/dock) to get to the island.

Getting there you made it to your home which was just (cozy/cooled) to be a break from the (chilled/muggy) late September weather. With that the two of you started to cook, you took pomegranates and using a blender blended the pomegranate because a pomegranate was seeds wrapped in sacs of juice and sugar. Using the sleeve you got the juice which you mixed with softened butter and began using it to make the croissants. When the dough was done you folded in fresh cranberries in as well.

While you were doing that Francis was making the lunner which was like brunch, but instead of being a smash up of breakfast and lunch was a smash up of lunch and dinner. You worked on helping to season the (vegetable) which you picked from your garden a while ago and had canned.

However Francis who was fixing up the (main dish) when he happened to glance over at you. Which honestly was something he often would do, however his blue/violet eyes widened seeing what you were doing, you were moving the dough into the shape of crescent.

“What are you doing?!” He asked and you jumped worried.

“I-I'm making the croissants?” He seemed to clam down and shook his head.

“D'sole (I'm sorry) Name,” he apologized, “I didn't mean to yell like that. But why are you making them into crescents?” He asked and you calmed down looking at the two you had shaped like a crescent.

“Don't you make them like that? These croissants are your recipe.”

“Oh no Name, there are pastry laws; if croissants are made with real butter they are straight if they aren't made with real butter then they have to be in a shape and crescents are easy and fast.” He explained and you relaxed.

“Oh, that's interesting.” You grinned at him and smiled, “okay then.” You nodded and the rest you did the proper way and the two of you continued cooking. You pushed your chairs close and ate cuddled up. He had his arm wrapped around your back holding you close so he could feel your soft curves and enjoyed the food and the company.

Afterwords the two of you went to sit on the couch and talk as you cuddled. After a while you slowly started to slip off to sleep. Francis smiled gently as how cute you were and lifted you up into his arms bridal style. You groaned and he froze worried that he had woken you but you settled back to sleep. He took you to your bed, took off your shoes and tucked you into bed.

“Bon nuiet ma amour, (Good night my love,)” he whispered and kissed your forehead before heading to the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is a beauty more blinding and amazing than I could ever imagine. I'm not talking about the flower, she knows who she is. And I liked showing France's more tender loving side.


	18. One Year On

You smiled brightly as you got ready, you had worn comfortable clothing to get to France and you were staying with Francis, in the guest bedroom. Now you were getting dressed, it had been one year since the two of you started going out. You had decided to come to France this year and next year you'd spend it on your island.

You two would go to a modern masquerade, and go to dinner at a cute little cafe that he absolutely loved, it was a tiny cafe that most people passed and didn't even think about. So because of that you decided to wear a nice sapphire blue dress, it was a sleeveless, knee legnth dress that had a flattering cut and a sweetheart neckline. You wore red heels and a white shawl covering your arms slightly, you wore the flower that was on your flag on a (silver/gold) chain. Your hair was done in a cute style and the only makeup you wore was (favorite flavor of tinted lip balm).

Coming out you blushed seeing how Francis was wearing; stylish khaki pants, a light blue silk button up shirt, and his hair was pulled back with a magenta ribbons. Seeing you his blue/violet eyes widened as he blushed but did smile at you and offered you a violet rose stripped of its thorns.

“Francis,” you smiled as he offered the violet rose to you. You took it and inhaled deeply and smiled gently, purple roses smelt sweeter than red ones. Smiling you put it into your hair and gave Francis a smile, “merci Francis,” you grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Shall we?” He asked kissing your forehead and then offering his arm.

“We shall~” you agreed slipping your arm into his and you two began to walk. You took a nice walk, enjoying seeing Paris, the City of Light, and were able to look out to see the wine fields. Getting to the little ballroom, it was an old building like many buildings in Paris, and honestly most of Europe, was.

At the door Francis gave the tickets and were given a half mask that would cover the top half of your faces in stylized masks. Francis had one that was (eye color), the exact same shade as your eyes, while yours was (favorite color).

He began to dance with you and you giggled as he spun you around and you couldn't help but giggle happily at that. You smiled as he spun you then dipped you so far your head came just shy of brushing the floor. He lifted you up, and you didn't even look away from his blue/violet eyes.

As you were dancing an old couple looked over at you and smiled gently. They were seventy five and seventy seven, one was from England and the other from here in France.

“Oh look poppet,” the elderly man said motioning to Francis and you dancing.

“Ah young love, they are probably lost to everything but each other.” The elderly woman added with a smile, just like we did at that age.”

“And still are love,” the man smirked kissing her temple and she giggled.

“Oui cher, (Yes darling,) always.” The elderly woman agreed kissing her husbands lips as their hands which were being held as they danced the fingers entwining. Their hands were knobby and the blue veins like rivers through mountain ranges.

Francis and you were unaware of all of this, dancing and lost in each others' eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, in the language of flowers a purple rose means true love. It was nice to make this just something sweet, and also next chapter will be a lemon so if you don't like them I suggest you skip next chapter.


	19. Lemon

You shivered slightly as you headed to Francis's house, he was busy all week but you had decided to start hanging out on Friday to Sunday and then head back to your island. So he didn't pick you up, he had offered but you didn't want to stress him out more than he already was so you insisted you were fine.

The cold wasn't horrible, it was in between late winter and early spring. You had on a long (color that looks good on you) crocheted jacket that reached just past your knees and the sleeves past your knuckles, a slash around your chubby waist-you had placed it at your hips but when you walked it pushed it up to the top area of your waist. Your legs were bare except for your (boots/sneakers/etc).

Getting to Francis's home you came in through the unlocked door, “Francis?” You called locking the door, you froze hearing a series of moans. Curious you followed the sounds and froze as you came upon it.

Francis was holding his hand to his chest shaking slightly, the scent of (favorite treat) wafted through the air. “Francis? You okay?” You asked and Francis turned whimpering with a wobbly lip.

“Non, (No,) I burnt myself.” He said with big watery eyes and you smiled gently taking his wrist you took him to the sink, running the slight burn on the outside of his thumb.

“I'm sorry mon cher, (my darling,)” you cooed as he gave a small smile. Once the immediate pain was away you pulled it away. It was already rapidly healing, it was a blister and probably it'd be healed as a scar in a few days and a month or so that scar-which was not caused by a war-would be gone. Different then a human who would take a few days to blister and a week or so more to scar and a good year for that scar to vanish.

Even though that you kissed the spot gently before saying a quick spell which rapidly healed it, Francis looking at you with shocked eyes as you gave a shy smile. “better?” You asked and he smiled and nodded.

“Oui, merci. (Yes, thank you.)” He kissed your temple gently.

“A little warm,” you said and went to put your coat away. Revealing that you were wearing a pair of jean shorts that hugged your thighs and went along just kissing along yoru (skin tone) flesh right above your knees. You were also wearing a shirt that was in the exact pattern of the French flag, across your chest in black said 'France'

Francis looked at you shocked with wide eyes and you looked at him and gave a gentle smile, “what is it Francis?” You asked, you were teasing him just slightly, you knew how it would drive countries crazy to see their flag worn.

To wear a country's flag was to show the strongest form of love and loyalty to that country. You remembered that time Francis wore your flag, you had to control yourself from attacking him and just kiss the daylights out of him.

“That looks perfect on you~” Francis cooed and you giggled, he came over, taking your hand and moving you to the table, “sit, be my guest~” he said and then started giggling at the reference to Disney, pulling out the chair and sitting you.

“What a gentleman~” you cooed and he grinned at you.

“Why cherie, (darling,) I am the country of amour (love) after all.” He did his strange, unique laugh and you couldn't help but roll your eyes good naturly. 

“Oh yes, how could I forget,” you teased him with a grin and he put a plate in front of you and leaned over to nip your neck.

“Behave~” He cooed to you and you blushed brightly giving a gentle yelp.

“But I want to be naughty.” You cooed and he gasped looking at you. Did his sweet innocent little Name just say that? You answered his unasked question by pecking his lips and winking at him. Francis smirked at you and you two sat down to the delicious dinner. Francis really could cook, afterwords he stood and cleaned up while you took a rag and wiped down the counter top, stove and table. After a bit he turned to you and gave you a seductive smile.

“Come here,” he husked holding his arms open waiting for you to rush into them. Smiling you walked over, burrowing into his chest. He picked you up bridal style and carried you to the living room and sat down on the couch pulling you with him, setting your plump form down onto his lap. You two cuddled for a while, you loved how he held you.

For a while you two just sat on the couch cuddling, however after a while your cuddling you began kissing as well, Francis held your face, cupping your face in his hand, slowly said hand slid down to trace along your shoulder, arm and hold your hand, along your thigh starting at your knee and moving up to softly trace along your peach.

You gasped and Francis took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. You moaned at the taste of sweet red wine and rosewater; so sweet and seductive. You tangled your hands into his golden locks, tugging gently. Francis moved the two of you so that you were laying down on the couch and Francis hovering over you and stroking along your curvy sides.

“Ah Name, mon amour et mon couer J'taime...sil tu pleat....(Ah Name, the love of my heart I love you...please...)” He whispered in his native French and you blushed darkly at that but after a moment smiled gently at him.

“Oui...Je te veux Francis. (Yes...I want you Francis.)” You whispered back and he moaned gently hearing you speak French to him. Though you spoke several different languages relying on (language you like that isn't French/a language other then French as well as French) but he thought that French suited your voice just perfectly.

Francis stood, carrying you in his arms bridal style to his bedroom. His bedroom had wooden floors and bright white walls, there were French doors leading out to a balcony where there was a few pots, lavender, roses, and flowers such as that. There was a chandelier hanging over it and a four poster bed with sheets in a purple-blue that was hanging from the bed, he gently laid you down on the comforter in the pattern of the French flag.

Smirking at you Francis slowly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off to reveal his chest as you looked at him with wide (eye color) eyes and your cheeks burning hot with a blush, and he then unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off as well revealing (favorite color) boxer shorts. He then crawled over you kissing you gently while tugging off your shorts and, though he was loath for his flag to leave your skin you were laying on his blanket so it was okay, he slipped it off with you moving your body to help him get it off of you. When it came off you were completely naked except your underwear, Francis blushed as he saw what was under your clothing, somehow even better than you wearing his flag, showing that your bra and panties were in the pattern of your own flag and your (skin tone) skin encased in the purple and blue of your flag and laying on top of the blue, white, and red of his flag..

“Tu es tres belle mon amour, (You're so beautiful my love,)” he whispered gently and chuckled as you blushed, “tu es adorb~ (you are adorable~)” he chuckled.

“Francis~!” You complained tugging at his boxers, he chuckled his unique laugh as you slipped it down his hips and then your feet took over pushing the last remaining scrap of clothing off of him.

“Ah impatient, non? (no?)” He cooed reaching around you to undo your bra and remove your panties as well.

“Oui. (Yes.)” You whispered and pulled him to you to kiss him roughly. He moaned gently into the kiss, your naked bodies pressed against each other. He slipped his hand along your shoulder to your breasts, he was gentle as he squeezed your breasts “Ah~ Francis~” you moaned, you could feel yourself getting wetter.

“J'taime Name, (I love you Name,)” he whispered slipping his hand down your body and slowly he sank his middle finger into your core, he went gently as you moaned gently, he was stretching you as you moaned gently. You gasped as he pressed past just the inside of you all the way to your sweet spot.

“Oh Francis! There! Sil tu pleat! (Please!) There! J'taime~! J'taime becoup~! J'taime! J'taime! (I love you~! I love you so much~! I love you! I love you!)” You panted out and he smiled at you, the look on your face when he was doing this to you was amazing, you were so sexy and he loved the noises you made.

“Your so beautiful mon ange, (my angel,)” he whispered to you and kissed you.

“Oh Francis~! Yes! Please, more~” you begged him, it felt so good. With a smile he slipped his ring finger into you, you let out pleasured screams, rolling your hips in time to him, and he then slipped in his forefinger, rubbing your sweet spot and his thumb moved to gently rub your clit.

“Yes~ oh oui~ oh oui~ (oh yes~ oh yes~) Francis! I...I'm close....” how close you were to orgasm he then pulled away and you whimpered. “Francis...?”

“Don't worry cherie, (darling,) I just want to be inside of you.” Francis whispered to you and you bit your lip, you were a little nervous, but you wanted this oh so badly, and you nodded. He went slowly to not hurt you. You moaned gently as he pushed into you, how some people talked in other countries-when they did talk of it-acted like it would feel like getting stabbed in the gut, however you knew that while it hurt most women didn't hurt so much that it couldn't feel good.

And by all the gods, did it feel good.

His manhood was stretching you, and as he brushed several spots inside of you you moaned wrapping your arms around his neck holding tightly. Francis had made love before, not nearly as much as people credited him with but he was far from a virgin, however it had never felt as good as it did with you, there was a level of l'amour (love) that he hadn't felt ever before. This felt good yes-but it also was an expression of all the romantic love he carried in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most reader-inserts I read France is a cheater, so I decided to make it look like he was cheating but he didn't do anything. Having burnt myself like I had France do in the beginning I wish there was a faster way to heal. It hurt so bad for so long.
> 
> I wanted to show France as more than just a perverted manwhore.


	20. Marry

You smiled gently as you got ready for today. For your wedding. You had made your wedding dress, it was a flowing skirt that came to your knees going to clinch around your waist and the top of your dress which was a scoop neck off the shoulder and while not tight it was clingy, the clinch at your waist was a ribbon in the pattern of the French flag.

You had already showered, using the best shampoo, conditioner, and soap you had which were all in the scent of (favorite scent) with a hint of (scent that goes well with favorite scent), you also groomed yourself, used a sugar scrub and lotion all in the same scent. You dried off and made sure your (hair length) hair was dried.

You did your hair into (favorite formal style) making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. You had gone back and forth on how you wanted to do your makeup, you wanted to look striking on your wedding day, but you didn't want to go too overboard, you still wanted to look like yourself. You had actually started talking to a few of the elders, matriarchs and maidens of the (friend’s name) clan. In the end you settled on a natural, long wear makeup looking almost like you weren't wearing makeup, everything except your (lips/eyes) which you used a (startling/smokey) (fiery red/deep black) color to (paint your lips/powered your eyelids) drawing attention to the (perfect's cupid bow of your lips/the sparkle of your eyes/the natural smolder of your eyes).

Your last part is that you painted your nails a opal (favorite color) and had chosen some white open toed sandles which had kitten heels and a violet/blue bow on your sandles. You had chosen to wear a light blue velvet choker the exact color of your flag and on your left side was a magenta flower of your flag. You also wore a (gold/silver) (favorite bracelet) on your (non dominant) arm, that was decorated with a tricolor.

Francis and you decided to have your wedding on your island-you'd have your honeymoon in France-on the cliff that you had a wedding arch and the normal seats for everyone, a (priest/priestess/etc) would preside over your wedding. You would have your reception at the festival grounds, a popular place for not only receptions but weddings as well. The only time that it wasn't that popular was on Summer Solstice, despite that being the most popular day of all the year to marry. Ironically it was because Litha was so popular that the festival grounds were so cluttered that it wasn't really logical, or worth it honestly. You had already planned the food, you would do the traditional meal of a lamb with pomegranate glaze cooked over cheery wood, (favorite side), snails cooked in buttery garlic with toasted bread, (favorite vegetarian side), and for dessert you would have (fruit that is in season in spring/summer/fall/winter) crepes. 

Your wedding cake was French vanilla, (favorite fruit) filling, and butter cream that was mixed with french lavender oil, it was a three teir cake with decorations of ivory lilies. There was plenty of attention to detail, some up in coming French pastry chef came to have a working vacation to do the wedding cake.

Francis had invited not only his boss, and a few coworkers, as well as Canada, America and England. You for your part invited all of of the (friend's name) clan, your own boss, and a few of your people that you had grown close to, as well as (Hetalia character you're close to #1), (Hetalia character you're close to #2), and (Hetalia character you're close to #3).

You had decided to have no wedding party just the two of you and the (priest/priestess/etc). You had gotten dressed and were ready, the last part was your bouquet, you had chosen to have a bouquet of roses, orange blossoms and (favorite flower). Going to the cliff you smiled as you hid and smiled seeing everyone. Taking a deep breath you went to stand at the end and saw Francis standing there.

Francis's face was amazing and it took all you could to not run to him right away. However you did walk slowly to him, honestly you wished you could look at your friends and those who came as close as you could call family. However all you saw was Francis.

When you finally got to him you smiled as he took your hand in his own, you smiled gently seeing him and you didn't really pay attention to anything else. You did manage to say yes at the right time, Francis did the same, and you slowly exchanged rings, they were matching interlocking (silver/gold) rings, the only difference of the two was that yours was more delicate then Francis's.

Interlocking your (right/left hands, whichever you put your wedding ring on) and began the hand fastening. On Francis's side was his boss did a ribbon with the French flag, Canada, America, and England with their own flags, and one of his coworkers with a silky light blue. On your side your boss used a ribbon with your flag, the elder of (friend's family) clan used a (friend's family crest colors), the matriarch used (your family crest colors), and the maiden used (favorite color). The final one was a small child, a little boy the youngest of the family, he was so small you and Francis had to crouch down, it was a rainbow of colors.

With that you and Francis kissed, and not only was France and Romanli were entwined but, more importantly, Francis and you were married. You were Name Bonnefoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this, but I hope you guys like it.


	21. Epilogue

You smiled gently as you stroked your son's long golden blonde hair. Jaque was Francis and your only child, he was the personification of your French district, he had your (eye color) eyes and Francis's wavy blonde locks. He had Francis's love of the French language, preferring it over your own (Germanic/English/Spanish/French mixed with (another language)) language, and though he had the potential to be quiet the little heartthrob dreamboat but for now as a chibi he was more like you as far as his studies but he was very outgoing.

Right now you were teaching him calligraphy, you wanted him to have a childhood and have fun, but you also wanted to make sure he learned what was expected both from a Romanli child and a French child, you realized it could easily become overwhelming so you made it where there would be short spurts of working on something and then go play, or eat a meal or a snack.

Right now he was practicing calligraphy, which you had never liked. Once upon a time, when you were a chibi, little girls and little boys learned different things, now however they learned the same thing, increasing what both genders would learn, it used to be that the core subjects were taught to the children, then it would depend on the gender of the child what they learned. A little girl could learn what the little boys did, but then she had to learn what little girls did first, the same with little boys.

However now all children learned all of the above, with Jaque not only does he have to learn all of that, but also what French school children would learn. At least quiet a bit was the same, science and math the most, they are the exact same no matter where you go.

“Okay Jaque, snack time.” You smiled at him as he grinned happily, showing his gaped tooth smile. He got up and ran to the kitchen where you laid out his snack, a mixture of fruit and vegetables with a glass of (milk/juice).

As you were smiling you felt the familiar arms of your husband and smiled gently. Being parents while the two of you were countries was not easy, and it wasn't like one of you could take less hours or even quit. So during the morning he would work on things while you took care of and taught Jaque, the afternoon you worked and Francis took care of and taught Jaque, the evening was family time.

“Hey amour, (love,) he's having his snack,” you said and he nodded kissing your forehead.

“Let's have another,” he whispered in your ear so Jaque couldn’t hear.

“Another?” You asked shocked, you loved Jaque with all your heart and while it was hard you wouldn't trade it for anything. But another child?

“Don't you want to give Jaque a brother or sister? I know hwo you said you always wanted to have a sibling, besides I would love to have more children with you.” He hummed and you blushed darkly.

“And how will we make this baby?” You asked, “you don't want for Jaque to hear.” You pointed out and Francis chuckled.

“I'm sure Mattie would watch him for us, you know Jaque adores his oncle Mattie, (uncle Mattie,)” he pointed out.

“That is true,” you hummed as he rubbed your hip. “Come on, I've got to work.” You said with a smirk, slipping from his arms and walking to the office, looking over your shoulder you winked at him and he blushed slightly.

Damn, you could still drive him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the ending of this pathway. I hope you all liked it, and the reason that I wrote the son with a name, this being Jaque, is because when I'm reading a reader insert and they have things like (boy's name) or heaven forbid (boy's name 1) (boy's name 2) (boy's name 3) or something along those lines, it confuses me so I just got rid of that. If you really hate it just put a new name in.


End file.
